Sam And Rory Simple As That
by SamxRoryIsMyOTP
Summary: I'm not good at titles nor am I good at summaries but here it goes.  Rory walks in on Mercedes telling Sam to stop lying to himself and just accept the fact the he likes guys. Rory then admits to Sam he is gay and asks him out. Sam/Rory Rated M for later.
1. Admiting

WARNING: If you are homophobic, then go the hell away. This is SLASH. In other words, it's a story between two guys.

This story is between Sam Evans and Rory Flanagan from Glee. I absolutely love Sory/Fleavens. :)

This takes place after Heart.

* * *

><p>+++++Sam's POV+++++<p>

-The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion-

"It's official Sam. I'm staying with Shane. I'm not getting back with you. You know, I don't understand you at all. How are you 'in love' with me, when the whole reason we started going out is to hide the fact that you don't know your own sexuality. It doesn't make any sense Sam! But even if you are straight, I'm with Shane. I can talk to him about anything, and he encourages me and believes in Me.", Mercedes said, feeling bad as soon as the words left her mouth. She paused. "Goodbye Sam. See you in glee."

"But Mercedes…" I sighed.

_That all might be true, but I still like her. I've been so confused this past year, I didn't like Quinn. We were only dating for popularity. And Santana, well, I only 'liked' her because her aggressiveness reminded me of a boy. I don't know. I feel bad for trying to make Mercedes be with me, when I'm not attracted to her physically, but…. I don't know…_

"Ya' know Sam, if any of what she said is true then just tell me, and then I've got something to tell ye." Rory exclaimed.

"Come here Rory, I don't feel like moving." sighed Sam.

"K. Sam. 'member when we were ringing those bells outside at Christmas?"

"Yea, what about it?" asked Sam. _I'm confused as to what this has to do with anything._

"Well, I asked ye' to be me Valentine's Day sponsor, and ye' just said ye' would help me snog a girl. Which ye' didn't', but that not the point. I didn't want a girl. I wanted ye' but ye' didn't get the memo. But now that I heard all of that maybe I've got another shot?", asked Rory. "That is…" Rory paused "If ye' are gay, and if you're not then ye' can't tell no one, 'cuz I can't handle people knowing about me liking guys by myself." He sighed. "Just say something."

+++++Rory's POV+++++

_Why did I just say all of that? What if he doesn't like gay people? What if Mercedes is wrong? What if he is gay, but doesn't want to admit it or ever be with another guy?_

"Is any of that true?" Sam asked.

Rory took Sam's soft hand and pulled him off of the stage.

"Yea. I only asked out Sugar because ye' didn't ask me, and ye' was busy trying to get Mercedes."

"Well, I guess I can try going out with a boy for the first time, but I'm really scared of what everyone will say," nervously Sam told himself and Rory.

"We can always tell Glee club. They don't mind Kurt, Blaine, Santana or Brittany. I know it's not that easy being gay, and it might be nice to be straight or at least bi but we go through this together."

"Okay, but I think we should only tell Kurt, Blaine, and Santana, because I don't want Finn, Puck or Mike to think I like them or that I, like, stare at them in the locker room or anything," stuttered Sam.

Rory scratched his head, "Well, I kind of have to tell Sugar and Artie. I need to make this all right." Rory stopped for a second and grabbed Sam's other hand. "So. Should we just go to your room and watch a movie for our first date since neither of us has actually gone on a date with another boy before?"

"I guess that's fine. Just don't tell Rachel, 'cuz she'll tell the whole school." Sam said worried and nervous.

_He's really scared. Maybe I should just calm him down by….._

Rory kissed Sam hoping that he would stop shaking of nervousness. Sam stopped shaking and crying, and smiled at Rory.

"I guess I am gay." Sam laughed, "Because I've never had the spark kissing a girl."

Sam walked with Rory to Glee club. They walked in and Rachel was just yelling about not getting enough solos. Rory decided to text Blaine.

R: _Can you keep a secret?_

B: _Yea, sure anything, Rory. :)  
><em>

R: _Like u can't even tell Kurt…_

B: _K. _

R: _It's about me n Sam._

B: _WOAH! Ur gay? :)_

R: _What if I just said we shot someone?_

B: _You shot someone? O_O_

R: _No u were right before, I'm just saying. I mean it can't be that obvious._

B: _Not for Sam but you dress just like me…_

R: _Anyway, I just wanted to tell someone. Txt Sam. Help him feel better, and that it's gonna b okay. I just found out and then I kissed him to make him feel better. He was scared and crying because Mercedes was yelling at him to just accept himself and such._

B: _wow, ok. : )_

"Who are you texting?" Kurt asked jealously.

"Cooper," lied Blaine.

Sam looked down at him phone. It was from Blaine.

B: _Courage._

S: _what?_

B: _I know._

S: _know wat?_

B: _ask rory?_

S: _oh -_-_

B: _it's gonna be better. U & Rory r gonna come to my house after skool._

S: _Kk_

* * *

><p>This is my first time writing fanfiction. So I still have to figure out how to write better in story form. I usually just write like a script, because it's easier to just go<p>

Lindsay: What, no you didn't?

Cameron: Yes! I did it!

Lindsay smiled.

Anyway I'm defenatley gonna update because I have a lot of ideas. I just have to figure out how to make them sound good. Obviously I didn't do well, and I feel like I rushed it too much.

Either way, please review and help me write better. If you have ideas I might use them!


	2. Telling Someone

-Glee Club Room-

++++Rory's POV++++

"Mr. Schue. Can I talk to Sugar and Artie alone? It'll only take me a minute."

"Sure Rory," Mr. Schue replied, "C'mon guys let's go practice in the auditorium."

"Artie. Sugar. I have to apologize."

"For what?," Sugar asked.

Artie just glared at Rory.

"I….um…..lied to you. I'm sorry I ruined both of your Valentine's Days. It's just that, well…," Rory nervously started to say, "I like Sam, and I asked him for Valentine's Day before Christmas, but he didn't understand, and since he didn't ask me to be his Valentine, and I couldn't admit that I like boys by myself because I was too scared, and so I panicked and decided to ask Sugar out so I could use her as a cover so no one would catch on, but now I have Sam, well sort of, so I'm not as scared, but I feel really bad so I had to apologize, but you really can't tell anyone 'cuz only you guys and Blaine know that me and Sam are gay and I really needed to say I'm super sorry!," panicked and rushed Rory exclaimed. Rory was out of breath because he just told Artie and Sugar all of that in a really panick-y rush. He was really nervous that Artie would hate him even more, and the Sugar would cry or something.

"O-M-G! You and Sam? That's like totally adorable and sugar sweet!," Sugar exclaimed.

"What the…hell, Rory? You ruined my Valentine's Day because you were scared to come out to glee club?," protested Artie.

"Oh, calm down Artie, I'll go on a date with you now, but Rory and Sam have to double with us."

Artie rolled around to Sugar, "Really?".

"Yea sure," Sugar replied.

_Oh my god, this is bad. What is Sam gonna say? He's too scared to even go to his house for a date, that we have to watch a movie at Brittany's house. How is he gonna handle a double date in public, which is probably gonna be at BreadstiX? If someone sees him, he'll freak out and cry and run out, and then I'll feel horrible._

Rory texted Sam with his iPhone 4S. Well he said "Send message to Sam," but it searched for videos on 'How To Massage a Ham'. Rory decided to just text him manually.

R: _Sam, after glee club I've got to talk to you._

S: _Well, we can talk on the way to Blaine's house._

R: _I don't think thats a very good idea._

S: _y?_

R: _ill talk to u when we get 2 blaines_

S: _ok? O_o_

Sugar rode Artie to the auditorium. Rory followed them. When they got back the New Directions were performing 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry. Blaine had the lead while Rachel, Sam, and Quinn sand back up. Sugar jumped right in trying to take over lead because she exclaimed that she loved this song. Mr. Schue said she was getting better, but she's not ready to lead any songs yet.

-Sam's Car-

+++Sam's POV+++

"So Rory. Have you ever seen Avatar? That's what we're gonna watch on our first date at Britt's."

"Sam…," sighed Rory.

"What? Wait…don't tell me. You sounded scared in your texts. I don't want to crash so…"

"Okay.," said Rory.

They arrived in Blaine's driveway. Sam parked the car. Before they got out Rory spoke to Sam about Artie and Sugar.

"Sam, I know ye' are too scared to go on a public date but….we…um….kind of have to….I had to promise Artie and Sugar we'd go on a double date with them to BreadstiX on Friday," Rory told Sam.

"What? I…I…I…cannot go on a date with a boy, in public! Not yet, no, this is way too soon,"

++++Rory's POV++++

_Not again! We can still watch Avatar tonight and we can be together on dates at 'home' every day until Friday but I can't let Sugar or Artie down. Artie will hate me, and then he might tell everyone about Sam. Oh, I know what will calm him down. _Sam was still rambling and going on and on about why he can't go on a gay date in public yet, so Rory decided to press his lips against Sam's trouty mouth to calm him down.

"Wow," Sam calmed down.

"Don't worry Sam, we can watch movies and play video games together at Brittany's all week until Friday, and if anyone sees us we can always tell them that the four of us are just hanging out."

Sam let out a big breath, "Okay. I'll try. But please do not kiss me at BreadstiX and if you hold me hand, do under the table. Please."

Blaine called out to Sam and Rory, "Come in guys!". Sam watch as Blaine waved at them from the door.

* * *

><p>Was that any better? I hope so. Next time you'll see Blaine and Kurt help Sam, and you'll see Sam and Rory in the latter's bed watching Avatar together. : ) Obviously Brittany will find out next time. : )<p> 


End file.
